


C'mon it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [12]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, Romantic Friendship, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been exciting going around the globe and travelling Europe, but right now all Dawn wants is to have a nice hot bath and then a meal before she’s off to bed. Yet Anders has other plans, and he’s just asked her to go with him on a little trip outside the hotel. He even said 'Please'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn you that this is the first 'fluff'+'romance'y thing I've ever really done, so it might suck big time.
> 
> Also sorry to be a 'little' late, but life happened and well it's here now so enjoy.

They have been away from home for nearly two months now, and in this country for nearly two weeks, brokering deals for both J:pr and for some of their clients. The handling of rest of their clients’ accounts have been temporarily outsourced to an old college friends of Dawn’s who’d just moved back to New Zealand and needed a job for a few months before beginning his new one.

They have done an amazing amount of work on this trip, quality work too, and it’s paid off in several lucrative contracts that will keep them not only afloat but financially secure for over a year even should Anders chose to dump any other clients from today. It’s gratifying to see how well they work together and it’s been exciting going around the globe and travelling Europe, but right now all Dawn wants is to have a nice hot bath and then a meal before she’s off to bed. Yet Anders has other plans, and he’s just asked her to go with him on a little trip outside the hotel. 

“Anders I’ve just finished the last of the paperwork not an hour ago, it’s getting into the afternoon, I’m hungry, I’m cold, I’m far from home and it’s nearly Christmas, I’m not in the mood for any of your stupid jokes or schemes.” Dawn answers Anders request.

“I promise you won’t regret it.” Anders swears sincerity, hope and a little insecurity shining in his blue eyes.

She’s on the verge of turning him down in spite of this when he adds the clincher: “Please?”

Anders says please so rarely it’s almost magical when he does so.

“Fine.” Dawn sigs resigned but feels her spirits lift as Anders beams at her.

“Super. Meet me in the lobby in about an hour and I’ll be ready.” He says and leaves her to it. 

 

When she enters the lobby precisely an hour later, she’s feeling better and more relaxed after her soak in the gigantic tub her part of their suite boasts, a pair of maids is waiting for her with what first looks like a fur blanket but is in fact the most gorgeous fur coat Dawn has ever seen.

“For the trip.” The maid says in broken English grinning as one helps her put on the coat and another helps her with the matching booths and then hat. Everything fits as if it was tailored, but Dawn still feels a little foolish in all the finery but the maids assure her she looks wonderful. They then direct her down a discrete corridor that leads out a side entrance of the centuries old building, out into the stable building which she knows still functions because this is a very exclusive hotel and resort and she’s felt more than slightly out of place more than once in their stay here.

“Oh!” Dawn exclaims and her eyes light up as she sees the pair of big beautiful horses being led out and the sled they are being attached to.

“I thought you might like it.”Anders voice comes from beside her making her turn to look at him. “You look like a princess from a fairytale.” He says, voice utterly sincere and just a little breathless as he takes her in. “Like the snow queen would have looked if she had a soul as beautiful as yours.”

Dawn blushes in pleasure. 

Anders coughs when he realizes how open he’s just been. Then he frowns a little and looks down himself a bit self-consciously. “And I look like a small fury creature about to snatch you away, sorry but I’d rather look foolish than freeze my balls of.” He apologizes. It’s rare that Anders will openly doubt his own looks, but she knows he’s not nearly as confident in them as he plays at being. 

Like her he’s decked out in fur, but where hers is all in complimenting shades of white, his is a much more natural looking blend of greys with occasional splashes of black and white. It makes his hair seem like spun gold and his eyes shine even brighter.

‘Fury creature?’ Anders might think so, but to Dawn he looks like some pagan god come back to life only to graze her with his presence. She wouldn’t hear the end of it if she said that though, so she settles for returning the compliment he gave her.

“Well I think you look like some Russian prince so I’ll say we are quite evenly matched.” 

The pleased and surprised smile Anders sends her, dimples and all, makes her feel very warm, or is that all the fur? Yeah must be the fur.

He helps her up into the sled when it’s ready and they settle the thick fur blankets there over their laps and Dawn is grateful for the warm bricks placed in the bottom of the sled, even with the new boots. 

With a crack of the drivers whip they are off.

 

The horses are strong and steady animal, and both they and the driver know their way even with the ground covered by layers of snow and ice which they glide through like swans glide through the air. 

The country side is beautiful with its fields, hills, distant mountains and forests all covered in glimmering snow. Dawn fights the urge to lean into Anders, but she doesn’t move back when a quick course correction sends her up against him.

They turn around a hill and they enter a forest. 

Sometime later the forest opens up and in the clearing before them a large two story thatch work cottage stands, smoke rising from the chimneys, windows alight with warm yellow light that seem to ooze warmth and welcome them in. Dawn has to catch her breath again at the beauty before her.

“Oh it’s just like a post card.” She says dreamily, thinking they will just pass by. But to her surprise and delight the sled stops and Anders jump out holding a hand up to her.

Dawn takes his hand yet still manages to stumble slightly on the step but Anders catches her in surprisingly strong arms and for a moment their faces are so near she can feel his warm breath ghost across her own face.

‘Was Anders eyes always that blue?’ She wonders, then her eyes dart down on their own and she has to swallow. ‘Had his lips always looked that soft and inviting?’

One of the horses whinnies and the trance like state they had been in is broken.

Dawn blushes profoundly and has to look down at her feet.

“Thank you.” She says and Anders just nods, eyes still glued to her face.

The driver says something to Anders in the native language of the country and Anders, to Dawns astonishment, answers back in the same language sounding a little surprised but happy and the driver laughs then smiles at them, leans down to pad Anders on the shoulder and winks at Dawn then he sits back up and with a crack of the whip he’s off. 

“You speak the language?” Dawn asks.

Anders just shrugs as if to say: Doesn’t everybody?

“What did he say?” Dawn asks as Anders opens the door and guides her inside, but she forgets to get an answer when she turns around and catches a look at the interior.

Wood, stone, fur and tapestries make up the main part of everything in sight. A huge fireplace lights up most of the room with its merrily burning fire. A few people dash around carrying food, firewood and what not, all of them in outfits from the early nineteen hundreds.

“Oh Anders. This is wonderful!” Dawn exclaims looking around. “Is it some kind of living museum?”

“You could say that.” Anders says and walks up to the great wooden serving desk where he exchanges a few words with the man behind it. 

“So where do we start the tour?” Dawn ask and unbuttons her coat, it’s too warm to wear this near the roaring fire. Then she notices the dining room being set up and her stomach makes her aware that she’s been hungry for a while now. “Are we eating here?” She asks hopefully. 

“Yes we are.” Anders says pleased that Dawn likes his surprise so far.

“Where do I hang my coat?”

“In your dressing room.” Anders says eyes gleaming.

“In my...?”

“Well, we can’t go to dinner in this. We have to dress for dinner, and the dance after.” Anders explains.

“But Anders I don’t have anything to change into.” Dawn says a little irritated that he failed to mention that she should have brought a dress. 

“Sure you do. I’ve taken care of that. It’s waiting in your room, so go change and I’ll do the same and meet up with you so we can be ready when dinner is served.”

A man servant takes Anders away and a maid comes and leads Dawn up to a room that just like the rest of the place seems taken straight from 1901. The dress hanging on the dressing screens takes Dawns breath away. The dusky yet shimmering Safire coloured material of the many laired skirt and the corseted top with black and silver embroidery is exquisite and the delicate looking lace and silk gloves hanging over the back of the chair and the equally delicate looking shoes make her almost faint. 

The maid smiles broadly at Dawns delight, and kindly explains to Dawn that she’s here to help her into the period dress since especially the corset can be a hassle on your own. And that she will also help Dawn get her hair and makeup period appropriate if she wishes it. 

Dawn wishes it.

 

And by the time the maid lays the last brush on Dawns make up Dawn hardly recognises the person in the mirror.

“I look...”

“Utterly beautiful, my lady.” Anders says from where he’s standing in the door way and gives her a little bow.

Seems the maid had instructions to get him once she had finished with Dawn.

“You look very handsome yourself sir.” Dawn says back in a playful tone. But it’s true he really does look as handsome as she’s ever seen him in his own period finery. The cut of his dinner jacket accentuating his slimness like her corset accentuates her every curve. 

“Why thank you my lady. But as much as you shine on your own I’m afraid something is missing to complete the picture.” Anders says and steps closer.

“I feel like pretty woman.” Dawn confesses as he holds out the oddly tall jewellers box.

“Julia Roberts has nothing on you Dawn and you are anything but a whore.” Anders assures her and opens the case.

“Oh, oh my.” Dawn says as she takes in the necklace, earrings and delicate looking tiara with Safire’s glimmering in silver. “Please tell me it’s like in the movie and these are on loan for the evening?” Dawn says and Anders lifts one eyebrow.

“Why, don’t you like them?”

“Anders I could never afford them.”

“Which is why you aren’t buying them.” Anders assures her.

Dawn can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that, but she’s still amazed that Anders even got them in the first place.

Anders helped her put them on and straighten a few hairs when they had the tiara in place.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful.” He whispered, as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, clearly not meant for her ears, but she caught the words anyway and she blushed.

“Shall we?” She asked.

“We shall.” He confirmed and held out his arm for her to take so he could lead her to dinner.

 

Once everyone had been seated at round tables seating eight persons a piece, in the great room that also boasted the biggest Christmas tree Dawn had ever seen indoors, the owner had explained a little of the history of the place and about the period of the Christmas ball they were attending, then the chef told them about the courses they would be served and reminded them that there would be dancing after and a midnight snack later. 

Everything, from the way the dishes was prepared and served to the cutlery and dishes was period correct. The dinner was superb and plentiful, and it was only the prospect of the upcoming dance that stopped most of them from gorging themselves.

Once they were done they were lead into the salon where they were served brandy and a slice of traditional Christmas cake while the staff cleared the tables and such to make room for dancing.

Dawn was having a great time laughing and talking with one of the couples they had been seated with. When the wife asked her how long she and Anders had been married for, and one of the other ladies chimed in that they were just the cutest couple she’d ever seen before Dawn got a chance to say they weren’t married, it did leave her a little flushed. When she tried to explain that they weren’t married, in fact they weren’t even dating, the old Russian woman waved her off. 

“The heart shines through eyes. Softens smile and hands. You married.” She stated and no matter what Dawn said the woman was firm that she and Anders was a couple. 

 

Later as she sat down to the midnight snack, her cheeks still burning from the heat of the fire and the dancing, she would admit that as much as she had enjoyed every dance, the ones she had danced with Anders had been the ones she’d enjoyed the most, and every time he’d walked up to her and her current partner after a dance and asked to be given the next dance her heart had fluttered and speed up. 

“Is love.” The old Russian said and winked at Dawn as she looked at the place where Dawn and Anders hands had somehow found each other and two of their fingers had interweaved.

This time Dawn did not blush in embarrassment, but simply smiled and left her hand where it was making the old woman laugh and say something to her husband in Russian. 

 

As they walked together to the changing room Dawn was still on Anders arm and once they met up and crawled into the sledge, now with little lights on it, it seemed only natural to lean against each other and for Anders to wrap his arm around her holding her tight.

 

Once they reached their hotel it was past two and Dawn had been tempted to demand Anders carry her to bed, but fear that he would and fear that he wouldn’t had kept her quiet.

He had let her lean on him though and followed her into her bedroom and helped her out of the heavy coat and boots before leaving her to it. As he reached her bedroom door he’d turned back and looked at her with a strange intense look on his face that made Dawns whole being tingle with anticipation but in the end he only smiled at her and wished her sweet dreams and a goodnight before he closed the door behind him.

 

Dawn dreams that night.

She dreams of grand balls, sleigh rides and dancing with a man who makes her heart race in the most exquisite way. 

But later her dream changes, and she tosses and turns as her subconscious mind puts her in a nightmare about being caught between an erupting volcano and a screaming avalanche, covering and not being able to go either back or forth without getting hurt maybe even killed. She’s whimpering in her sleep and she’s just about to be covered by the two opposing forces of nature when she feels her body being embraced by a pair of arms and then she’s drawn in and cradled against a body warm enough to shield her from the cold and a voice strong enough to create a shield against the fire as well.

“Shssss, it’s only a bad dream. I got you. You’re safe. Nothing bad will reach you here.” The voice reassures and she calms down but refuses to let go once the arms start to retract. 

“Okay, I’ll stay a little longer.” The voice promises and she lets her mind drift off again.

 

 

Dawn wakes to the sound of birds singing and sunlight peeking through the curtains feeling rested like she hasn’t in a long time, and incredibly comfortable.

She stretches her hands and Anders gives a start as she basically punches him in the face.

“Ow! You could have just called my name or something, no need to hit me.” He says and rubs his eye.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to I... hey what are you doing in my bed in the first place?” Dawn asks, her apologetic tone giving way to confusion.

“I woke up and thought I heard you calling my name, so I came in and you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you just latched on to me and then wouldn’t let go once you quieted down.” He explains, he’s being honest she knows, since Anders is completely shit at lying when distracted by physical pain she found out by accident once, and as he moves his hand away she can see she really got him good.

“Thank you.” She says, sits up and turns so she can get a better look at his eye.

“Ouch.” Anders says and winces a little as she gently touches the skin by his eye. 

“I think you’ll need some ice for that.” Dawn says and feels kind of bad for doing this, especially when he’d been doing her a favour and the wonderful evening they’d had last night.

“We can order it along with breakfast.” Anders says getting up to go do just that.

Dawn quickly get’s her robe on and follow him out into the common area of the suite.

 

The box with the jewels she wore last night is sitting on the table and she can’t help but want to see them in daylight.

They are just as beautiful as she remembers and she can’t help but touch the delicate looking necklace. 

“Why don’t you put them on?” Anders suggests as he comes over, he’s also gone for the pj’s and robe look.

“I shouldn’t.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with a pretty girl wearing jewellery for breakfast.”

Dawn contemplates it for a moment, then smiles.

“Oh why not. Help me put them on?” He does and Dawns feels deliciously decadent wearing the jewels while eating breakfast in her pj’s. 

 

Though all good things must come to an end and when Anders has pushed the breakfast cart outside the door she stands up and moves to the little end table where the jewellery box stands.

“I guess I better take these off and get them back in the box.” Dawn said and caressed the necklace.

“Only if you want to.” Anders says making Dawn snort.

“I think they would notice if they got an empty box back Anders.”

“Why would you send them back?”

“Because they were a loan.” Dawn says.

“I never said they were a loan.” Anders shoots back.

“Yes you did, you said...”

“I said You weren’t buying them. I never said I hadn’t already done so.” 

“You...you bought them? Why?”

“I, I was, I ... ehmm...” Anders stammer and scratches his nose, which means he’s as nervous as he gets.

“The set of jewels you are wearing right now is not complete.” Anders says and Dawn’s eyes goes wide as he’s suddenly on one knee before her.

“Dawn, I love you. I have for a very long time, but I’ve been too scared to tell you. I’ve learned that sometimes perfect isn’t all it’s cracked up to be which I hope you agree with because I know that I’m not perfect, far from it in fact. I’ve been around the block more than most people, I can be mean, I’m vain, I have a bit of a drinking problem, I like to get things my way more than is properly really healthy and I’m often a selfish bastard, but I’m still hopeful because even though you know all this and more, you’re still with me when you could probably have made partner or CEO in any other company by now if you choose to. For which I’ll be eternally grateful no matter what. 

I know that everything about you makes me want to be a better man, and that you make me feel like I could do everything if only you’d be there to support me and urge me on. 

So I’m asking you Dawn, will you marry me?” Anders finishes and pulls the little box containing the matching ring to the set she’s wearing out from his pocket and opens it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did in fact leave it there. ;-)   
> Yes I’m evil, I think you should use your right to comment and tell me all about it.  
> Or use kudos to tell me you like my brand of evil, or just that you liked the fic and want more.


End file.
